Loving the Imperfect
by YoUnG.PuPpY11
Summary: Sunohara and Kyou got married. Find out what happens to their married life! This one is a KyouxSuno pairing. I really suck at summaries and same as giving titles... Heehee .


Here's a short story I made. I chose Kyou and Youhei because I couldn't think of any other characters who would fit in it. And I find this pairing cute, too!

//I don't own Clannad's characters//

* * *

**Perfect Love  
**

It was so beautiful and the sky was smiling. It was a simple wedding with only their friends to celebrate it with. But, it was full of happiness. The bride was so stunning. She couldn't take her loving smile away from her groom. The groom was smiling back at her, so happy that he couldn't express it. The wedding ceremony was perfect even though their parents weren't there to witness it.

Their parents didn't agree on their marriage. The girl's parents discriminated the boy whom their daughter loved, but they weren't able to stop them. Their love for each other was obviously true. As the newly wed returned to their little home, they were still smiling.

The guy loved writing and taking photos. Everything that he writes, he posts on the internet. He loved her so much. He loved her because she accepted him for who he was but she bullied him. She always pushes him, but he accepts it gently. He didn't fight back. He was just calm.

"Hey, Kyou. Could Youhei be the photographer of my wedding?" a friend asked. "Yeah, sure!" she replied back without hesitation, not even thinking what he would say.

"What?! Why can't you be the photographer?! She'd pay you, you know!" she was heating up. "I don't want to…" he said; she gave a mad expression. "Why can't you?! Why don't you just stop writing and start working!" she screamed. "I know that someone would appreciate my writings." He replied in a silent tone.

"Yeah, right! Hear this! I DON'T CARE! You have to do it for her or else!" she thought he'd give a yes but didn't. She lost her temper and said, "You have to say yes within three days or you'll suffer the consequences!

The next day, everything was wrecked except for the bed! And there was no more food left on the refrigerator! Good thing, he had some cash in his wallet.

The next day came, all his money was gone! And there was a letter written that says, "If you seek the help of others, you'll suffer more!" he was scared.

The last day, his clothes have gone missing and there was no more water! He decides not to give up. On the bed, the couple lay on each end and looked on the opposite of the other. He sits up and says, "I want to tell you something…"

"If it's not about the wedding, don't talk about it!" she was still mad.

"I want you to know that… I met this girl…" he said. She was curious. She sat up and listened with a bit of fear.

"And after meeting her, I fell in love with her…" he said. She didn't want to hear more and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to get a divorce," he said out loud. She was shocked. Tears fell from her eyes. She heard it clearly. She wanted to scream at him, but she realized she couldn't move. She wanted to punch him badly, but she was shaking.

"She told me that she loves me too. She's a very nice girl. She reads what I write and comments on it." He turned to face her. She did the same. "She told me that when we get married, she would take care of me and never hurt ME." He said as he took out a photo and placed it on his heart.

She felt breaking down. She was jealous because it was almost the same thing she said to him. She couldn't understand. She didn't want it to end this way. She wanted to see the picture of the girl, but he hid it. "She's more beautiful than you… and is very admiring in many ways… Most of all, she loves smiling when I take photos of her…" he added. She was crying harder.

"Why?! Don't I?!" she managed to say. "She even said that when we get married, she'll support me… Want to look at her photo?" he asked as he offered the photo. She slaps his hand away as the photo fell on the floor.

She cries even more. She hid herself under the blanket and tries to sleep. He stood up and picked the photo and placed it on his pocket, lay down, and slept as he turned off the lights.

Few minutes later...

She turned the lights on. She wanted to apologize and tell him she regret the way she treated him. She starts to cry again. "I'm so sorry… Please don't leave me… I love you…" she whispers. She wants to talk to him at that moment. She wants to tell him what she said.

Then, she got curious of what the girl looked like. So, she slowly took the photo from his pocket. As she saw the photo, she cried then started laughing. She knew who the girl on the photo was.

It was a photo of her, wearing a smile that no one could ever resist. It was the photo he took of her after their marriage 3 years ago. She wanted to laugh louder, but she didn't.

"Youhei-kun…" she woke him up, though she didn't know that he was awake all along. "Yeah?" he asked. She hugged him. He blushed. "I love you so much!" she said, as he was happy, seeing that beautiful smile she did just for him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" he said back; she slapped him. "Stop it!" she said as they laughed together. "You have to pay me for that slap, you know…" he said with a grin on his face; she giggled. "I think I'll have to think about it first…" she said, teasingly. "Ow, come on! I'm begging you! Just tonight…" he begged. "We could do it everyday, if you want," she slowly uttered. "Woohoo! I'm the luckiest imperfect man! I'm so glad I married you!" he shouted, smiling cutely at her, making her blush. "Not only that... The luckiest imperfect man got the most beautiful perfect wife..." he said as he turned off the lights and...

* * *

'''you love someone, not needing to know if he/she's perfect or not, but you love someone by loving his/her imperfectness and accepts it as it is.''

AuthoR// I didn't continue more because I don't think I could do it... And I'm just an amateur at those stuff, so please understand... Sowee


End file.
